Fallen Earth
Overview Fallen Earth ' is a science fiction MMORPG in development by Icarus Studios, LLC.. It is set in a post-apocalyptic world. The ''Fallen Earth story takes place in the 22nd century, in a post-apocalyptic world. In the ruins of old Earth the player encounters genetically altered beasts, advanced technology, and warring Factions. Some factions seek to rebuild the old world while others, such as CHOTA, wish to destroy it. Players start the game as neutrals and can later join one of 6 factions. The environment is set in "sectors" which can be advanced through at the players own pace, each of which continue the story-arc of the game. The World of Fallen Earth The total map size is roughly 83 km by 83 km (the exact numbers would be 83.89 x 83.89), or roughly 7000+ square kilometers (2702+ square miles). Exploration offers rewards both in the form of exploration experience and in terms of finding content that other players will miss since they are not explicitly pointed towards it. Players who go off into remote areas will find something there, such as an encounter area or a particularly rich salvage area. The world has been populated to reward players who go looking into every nook and cranny, so they'll find content that less exploration-oriented players will miss. Initially, radiation zones and other threats will keep players out of some parts of the map, but they will be able to reach a lot of it. Game Features Common Features * '''Auction House: They will be found in the barter towns located in each sector. They are operated by the Bankers Guild of the Grand Canyon, one of the few groups that remains neutral in the struggle between the factions. * Bank: Lockers that can be used for storage can be found in most towns. All lockers access the same set of items, allowing people to get at their gear from anywhere. This is because running across a sector to get something you forgot in an old locker could take 1-2 hours and that's really frustrating. * Mail system: Each town will have a post office, mail box, or officer of Franklin's Riders present to pick up and deliver mail. Franklin's Riders are the other major neutral faction in the Grand Canyon. * PMs Between Players: Players will be able to send private messages to other players. They will also be able to speak in local, team, and region chat. Guild and faction chat functionality has not been finalized. * Emotes: Lots and lots of emotes. And facial expressions too, so you can set your character to be happy, angry, sad, etc. Lone Wolf vs Group-based Content Most content in the game is soloable, though obviously doing things with a group is faster and easier. Going into raider hideouts or other areas where your enemies may be tightly packed is possible alone, but very difficult. Also the larger instances may have tasks that may only be completed by multiple players. This content is mainly found in levels, instances, and large creature hideouts. Character Creation In terms of Character Creation, Fallen Earth promises to have thousands of facial and body combinations for players to create their character from including: faces, skin tones, hairstyles, body and facial hair, piercings, body art (tattoos), and makeup. Equipment Fallen Earth will have thousands of items of varying strength for players to choose from and as many as 22 slots to equip these accessories. Further more, you wont just be able to wear items, you'll be able to wear them the way you want to. In Newsletter #5 (November 2005) the developers revealed that you'll be able to wear baseball caps forward or backwards, tuck or untuck your shirt, and even zip your jacket up or leave it open. Other in-depth customizations like this have yet to come to light. *Possible Equipment (Clothing, Armor) **Bandannas, hockey mask, gas mask, Cowboy Hat, top hat, Welding Helmet, sunglasses, eye patch, goggles, etcetera **Jackets (jean, leather), t-shirts, shoulder pads, trench coat, tank tops, etcetera Weapons Fallen Earth will allow its players to carry as many as 6 active weapons which will be a part of your character's appearance (visible to yourself and other players). *Baseball Bat *Baseball Bat (with spikes) *Handguns *Rifles, Assault Rifles *Projectile Based Grenades, Rocket Propelled Grenades *Mines Vehicles Fallen Earth will allow players to drive vehicles of both single occupancy and vehicles which can seat multiple passengers. In the Worm 2005 Trailer, released on the official Fallen Earth web site, a dunebuggy is featured. It is expected that Fallen Earth will be so big that vehicles will be an important feature this game has. *Customizable: Armor, weapons, etcetera *Roadways and the different terrain below your feet and wheels will affect your vehicle's performance Related Articles * Factions * Category: Game mechanics Sources * * Category:Main Category